Remarkable Change Of Heart
by Pulchritudinous Angel
Summary: Natalya's finding herself in a predicament-of course, it shouldn't be a problem in the first place to begin with. Her love for her older brother is suppose to be as solid as ice. However, it slowly melts away as Natalya realizes she is haveing a remarkable change of heart; she was falling in love with someone else. Will she remain by her brother, or continue to get swept away?
1. Prologue

**・Prologue****・**

* * *

Natalya's love for her brother was_ impeccably_ strong. It flowed out of her like a burning whip; and with that whip she would force her love––intimately––upon her older brother, Ivan. It was continuous, and no matter what, it seemed their brother and sister relationship was nonexistence. Ivan must _always_ remind Natalya with petty whimpers as she corners him down that they are simply just that. Nothing more.

Starting at a young age, it seemed to expand from loving him to falling _in_ love with him. At first Ivan took nothing of it, how she would say she wants to marry her big brother. He even believed it to be just a particular stage in a female's life. Face it; girls are the most difficult creatures to understand. "It will pass; she just dreams she can be with big Braht all the time." Ivan had once said, announcing it with a smile as others looked at the truth.

She was going to love him to the bone.

Natalya's a unique beauty with long silk platinum hair that draped down past her slender shoulders, and the most breathtaking crystal blue eyes seen yet. Although; they were more piercing and petrifying most times than not. Only those who were able to look past the emotionless expression can identify the true beauty hidden from the eyes of many. Even her personality was incredibly prominent, just as well as the lithe body of a ballerina she possesses. She could not be unnoticed for she was outstandingly perfect.

Her physique may look delicate however she was indeed sculpted; due to continuous training. It was a fact, she was not going to let anyone have him. She was both intimidating in personality and in appearance. How could she let herself become unsuitable for her brother? She was loyal, but that wasn't enough, was it?

She could wish for nothing more than to stand by his side. Natalya would cause death or even die to prove to her brother that her most inner feelings could match no others who had no relations to him. She was the perfect candidate. She had every qualifications that lined up what he was searching for. The only, and important, problem was that they are related. If it were any other way, then perhaps, just perhaps, she would have already been his and no one elses.

Yes, she knew how her older brother felt about this––seeing it as a predicament––nevertheless; she proceeded without any hesitation to convey her feelings to him.

She protected him. Loved him. That is where he could not comprehend. That is where Alfred questioned the most; how she could call that love?

* * *

**Authors Note**

Well, honestly, I dislike sharing anything that I have written to the public. Only because apparently it is more exciting to use unnecessary harsh criticism for something that's meant for entertainment. This will be the first time I am willing to share among all of you. I do enjoy some tips and such; so please give me a review if you are willing to read more of what I have to offer.

Now, another thing. Belarus is not some psychopathic woman. She is a mature, fond, and intellectual woman. Sooner or later I will be conveying what _I _believe her to be, and why she is acting like so. If you have any other different views on portraying her; make your own fanfiction, do not bombard me with opinions of how you think she is suppose to be. It is purely fanfiction, created by a fan.

Alas, The pleasure is all mine. Enjoy.

I'll Have up the first chaapter soon.


	2. A Winter Wonderland

**•Chapter one: A Winter Wonderland•**

**{| Belarus |}**

* * *

The small flakes of snow had just recently coated the cold pavement, layering like the many particles of dust. The light snow created such a beautiful piece of art to the land's bare grounds; it only seemed that no one was willing to destroy the natural beauty that Mother Nature had to offer. Even if this art only covered everything in a blanket full of white, the sun would prove what deceives the eyes. With the radiance of the sun, creeping past the gathering light gray clouds, it gave the white mass life.

It was a winter wonderland.

The cold breeze whispered to almost everything it came in contact with. However, there were two beings that did not freeze in time to listen. Natalya—being one of the two—continued to walk towards the mansion of her older sibling. Every step she was able to take created a light crunching, and every breath she exhaled trailed a wisp of warm air after her. Her only main concern at the moment was getting to her brother's on time. She wasnt going to let the day squander if she could spend her moments with him; not even to view such beautiful scenery. Then again, she was quite use to seeing the blanket of snow cover the grounds every winter.

Natalya was very much fond over the midst of winter; however the beginning was nothing to be excited about. The only thing that it had to offer was the sweet satisfaction of future visits to her brother's mansion. There wasnt one single day that she neglected to come over and see him, nor was there a time where she would have second thoughts. She was completely loyal to him, and she showed it in every aspect.

As she procceded down the snowy path, Natalya didn't care to notice whose footprints were created before her. She only took it upon herself to note that they were overly sized to be females; and the soles of the owners' prints indicated that of florid wear. Other than that, her mind didn't really care about who it actually belonged to. Of course, that was all common sense.

Natalya highly doubted that she was walking any faster than an average person, then again her strides were long and graceful the mystery figure of the male; her crystal blue orbs looked up from her path of plowed snow to the man who created it. Their eyes met. Natalya would have seemed unfazed if he was still walking on ahead of her, but waiting? That caught her off guard. However, this man was unusually friendly at any case; there couldn't be anyone else as childish and annoying as him––as she could think of.

His breaths could be seen in such a cold atmosphere, small shivers looked to be running through his spine. It was easily said that he really didn't belong outside in this cold. He presented himself with a large goofy smile that splayed across his face in a warming manner, a small wave of his hands in greeting. "Yo, Natalya, you heading towards to your brother's house?"

Natalya narrowed her crystal blue orbs in a suspicious manner. "What is it to you, exactly? I don't think it is any of your concern, Alfred," she spoke with a sharp tone, truly blunt to her indications.

Alfred wasn't at all fazed from her blunt and harsh-like tone; he still held his broad grin. He gestured towards the path they were both headed to, right ahead of them in what looked to be an endless path of white. "Actually, I was going to say if you would like some company to his place? I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to," He added with his childish like grin. When he was speaking, his hand pushed up his glasses to almost shield the lively blue ocean eyes from the cold.

She gave it a long moment before she closed her eyes to break eye contact and sighed irritably. She didn't have any means of wasting time to chat with another. Especially to this talkative fool. Surely she saw him as a mere acquaintance––not exactly seeing him as a friend, to her mind––but she wouldn't waste what little precious time she has on it for him. She was rather surprised that he came all the way here, standing in the cold beginners breeze, and awaiting for her to walk on by. Although, it was suspicious that it had to be on her way towards her older brother's, no less. Once her eyes opened back to look into his, they were stone cold. "Nyet, I do not need any assistance. Go walk back to what cave you live in."

There was nothing more irritable than his face; than that smile and those warm ocean eyes. She couldn't allow herself to trust those. His personality was a bit disconcerting to her as well. She wasn't exactly sure what the specifics of why it unsettled her, but she tossed it back into her head as another simpleton who was just ruining part of her day. " C'mon, Nat, don't be like that," His arms spread open, shoulders lifted up slightly by a degree. "I walked all the way just so I could talk with you. It would be great as friends—"

"Acquaintances."

"—as acquaintances to get to know each other. I mean, I can't catch you any other time than when you walk towards to your big bro's," Alfred stated. During mid sentence , his hands seemed to have given up on the outside cold and slipped away into his brown leather jacket. His nose was quite a color, as well. However, his voice stood strong and steady. "So, let me come with you?"

They were already walking, honestly. She had a schedule to keep and couldn't possibly slip behind on the unfavorable amount of time. Alfred stumbled through the snow, plowing through it as he side stepped to keep his direction to her. His light personality and cheerful tone gave a tug in the back of her head. Natalya ignored whatever it seemed to be and continued on forwards without a change of expression. Her crystal blue orbs glanced towards him once he was finished. "Must I repeat myself? I do not need anyone to walk with me, I have too much on my mind to deal with any such conversation."

"Then you could go ahead and talk to me about it. I'm a listener. That is what I am. That is what I do, I listen. " The last two short sentences sounded robotic, jokingly.

"That is what you aren't. You do not listen, " She halted and swiveled to face him. "If you do, then perhaps you would have left by now. Nyet, you haven't. You are still here pestering me. "

"H-huh? What are you talking about, I heard everything you said. But this wasn't exactly a conversation," his hand went behind his head, giving out an obnoxious chuckle. "It was more one-sided. I'm very persistent, Natalya. I really do want to have such a conversation with you. I'm not likely the type to give up either."

His last sentence caught her attention, and she widened her eyes in just a fraction. Why was she surprised by that last sentence of his? Perhaps it could be the serious matter of tone through the caked cheerful personality, or maybe it was something else that was mixed in with it. Natalya pinched the bridge of her nose; an excuse to make up for her extensive pause. She wondered if her expression had faltered in front of his eyes either, however by his own expression she was positive he didn't. "Don't expect me to talk either way, or be nice as well," she warned him with a stern stare from her petrifying icy blue eyes. She looked away from the flourishing goofy grin; eyeing the beautiful clouds of endless gray and white. "Only tomorrow. No other time may you accompany me."

"Then I have a perfect idea," his sinewy frame leaned in froward, lifting her chin with one cold digit to look directly into his gaze; boring into her eyes with such intensity. "Tomorrow I'll take you out for dinner."

"I never—"

"No need to say 'thanks' just yet, Nat." He beamed like a scorching light. Natalya sighed with annoyance and decided not to even bother to speak. She never agreed to it. "Not until I get those strings; then you will be thanking me."

'Strings? What absurdity was he speaking of? This imbecile.' Natalya glared at him, but it was no use, it wasn't like it bothered him in the first place to begin with. She did it anyways out of old habits. This could be the reason she had no means to interact with others. It was a hassle to bother herself with the unintelligent fools as such. For an example, Alfred.

It wasn't before long that the American man had vanished away walking backwards and speaking to her; reminding her of tomorrow. Her small light crunches were now the only existence in the path from this point on. Strangely her mind was actually considering going along with him to this ridicules meet. 'This persistent fool really isn't anything but a flea...' She thought to herself and—sadly—it was as if she was convincing herself than thinking of it. Her mind had wondered off far too long, looking down at her watch that rest loosely against her pale wrist, she had less time to spend with her dearly beloved brother. Hopefully she will be done with the gift she prepared for him and by the end of tomorrow she may finally gift it to him.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Apologies; I seemed to have taken a rather long time to just complete the first chapter. Although, it can be understandable once your computer decides it would be a lovely moment to wipe out the whole thing. Not one trace of my two completed chapters could be found. So, you see the only reason it has taken quite a bit. Other than that, I am in school and do not have all the free time in the world to retype what was long gone.

There will be mistakes. I assure you, I will deal with them when I possibly can. At the moment do let me rest; I currently submitted this in five in the morning. It isn't a exactly a thrilling moment, if you ask me.

Thank you for the reviews, I sincerely appreciate them all.


End file.
